A la hora del Crepúsculo
by Akasuna no Any-chan
Summary: ¿Sakura cree en vampiros? Suena loco... El no puede ser...


A la hora del Crepúsculo

Nota: Esta historia esta basada en Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Ni la historia ni Naruto me pertenecen, todos los derechos son únicamente de los autores. Solo modifique la historia para adaptarla a lo que leerán a continuación. Los personajes tienen 17 años en adelante.

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos normales

"**La llegada"**

_No puedo creer que este haciendo esto… _Definitivamente estaba haciendo un enorme sacrificio. Todo era por ver a mi mama feliz… Se había vuelto a casar y yo no quería ir a vivir con ella al país de la nieve… Ese país no era de mi agrado…Era muy frió…

-Hija, ¿tienes todo lo necesario?- pregunto mi mama preocupada.

-Si mama todo va a estar bien- era al treintava vez que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

-Sakura, si algo no te parece, si tu papa no te trata bien o algo, no dudes en llamarme y te iré a buscar.

-De acuerdo mama, pero no creo que sea necesario. Le di un fuerte abrazo y la bese en la mejilla.- Que te diviertas en el país de la nieve.

-Y tu que te diviertas en Kiri- y me hizo un ademán para que me vaya.

Le lance una sonrisa con pesar…

Yo no quería dejar Suna… Pero tampoco quería ir con mi mama al país de la nieve… Así que lance un suspiro, y mire a Suna antes de subirme a la caravana que me llevaría a Kiri… Iba a ser un largo viaje al país del agua…Ciertamente ya había visitado Kiri… No me agradaba mucho, pero cuando tienes unos padres divorciados, tienes que visitarlos… Mi papa vivía en Kiri, que era muy diferente a Suna, en Kiri era todo verde, y el sol salía unas 6 veces al año… Mientras que en Suna todo era sol… calor… Ya me había acostumbrado. Además Kiri era 5 veces más chico que Suna… Iba a ser mi calvario, pero creo que iba a poder acostumbrarme.

Después de unos 4 días de viaje en caravana, me quedaba un dia de viaje en barco… Subí con mucho pesar al bello-tenia que admitirlo- barco que estaba en orillas de Konoha…

Al día siguiente, el barco anclo en Kiri… Y vi a mi padre esperándome. Mi padre era el jefe de policía de Kiri, el oficial Haruno, por lo que fue a buscarme con su flamante uniforme…

_¿Por que vino a buscarme con su uniforme?_ Quería que me tragara la tierra cuando sentí la mirada de las personas en mi… si… La hija de la caprichosa ex esposa del oficial Haruno había llegado…

-¿Cómo has estado hija- pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa.

-Bien papa.-le respondí secamente.

-Déjame te ayudo con eso mientras caminamos a casa-y ayudo a cargar mi equipaje.

-Gracias-le dije, esforzándome por poner mi mejor sonrisa.

-Bueno, espero que estés cómoda aquí- dijo mi papa entusiasta. Yo bufe. No quería hablar. –Mañana empiezan las clases hija, ya te inscribí.- Seguía con su sonrisa.

-Gracias papa, no llegare tarde.-Llegamos a la casa. Esta era de dos pisos, aunque algo estrecha. Papa abrió la puerta y vi que nada había cambiado. En la primera planta estaban la cocina, la sala y la habitación en donde dormía mi papa. En la segunda planta estaba la habitación de visitas y el baño.

-Bien hija, arriba va a ser tu cuarto- Subió mi equipaje, y yo lo seguí.-Te dejo para que puedas desempacar- cerro la puerta.

Yo no había hablado en todo el tiempo que pase con mi papa. Tenía miedo a que mi voz se quebrara y empezara a llorar.

Me llevo toda la tarde desempacar. Puse música con la grabadora de medio uso que había en la habitación. Ya entrada la noche, mí papa asomo a ver que hacia.

-¿Vas a comer hija? Hay ramen?- me pregunto mi papa.

-No papa, voy a bañarme, y luego dormiré, no tengo hambre, creo que son los nervios de la escuela de mañana- confesé.

-No te preocupes Sakura, aquí hay muchas personas muy amables. Seguro harás amigas rápido.-Aseguro con una sonrisa.- Entonces, si no vas a cenar, buenas noches hija-me dijo mi papa con voz firme.

-Que duermas bien papa-le dije intentando sonar sincera.

Después de que bajo, fui al baño. Tarde bastante bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensando en la escuela… Tenía miedo de que me pasara algo que pudiera lamentar… No me sentía muy segura de mí.

Me fui a la cama con el deseo de que al día siguiente no me levantara con el pie izquierdo y me fuera bien en la escuela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo le ira a Sakura en la escuela?

¿Hará nuevos amigos?

¿A quien conocerá?

Gracias por leer! No olviden Dejar su review.


End file.
